youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arms
Information A Spitfire (Wally and Artemis) story written and owned by LittleLoric. Oneshot. Sonfic to 'Arms' by Christina Perri. Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or 'Arms', simply this idea of the combination of the two. Story I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start The impossible, and yet somehow inevitable, has happened. After years of fighting, she realized that he was the one for her, and she him. She could never understand now why they had fought. Maybe because of Roy. Maybe because of their feelings. Or maybe a combination of both. But now, they would be together. Nothing would separate them. You put your arms around me She loves him. He loves her. It is as simple as that, or at least it should be. And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go One doubt plagues her mind. One worry that would inescapably wedge its way between the two. You put your arms around me and I'm home And yet, now, with her love, it doesn’t matter. It could wait, right? She thinks. How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown But it wouldn’t leave. No matter how hard she tries to prevent it, it was separating herself from him. She tries to hide herself, to push him away from her. To protect him from her. I hope that you see right through my walls I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling She didn’t want to be away from him. She loved him too much. Maybe there was some way could escape from the secret, or to altogether confront it. They could do it- together. I'll never let a love get so close You put your arms around me and I'm home No one else could do this to her, to make her weak''- no, not weak'', she thinks. Strong. Loved. None. And no one ever will besides him. The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone She had to leave. She had to. It was the only way to protect him from herself. She knows she would hurt him, and she just couldn’t bear to do cause harm. It would kill her if something happened to him. But there had been so many close calls already… You put your arms around me And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go Tears. She cries as she tries to convince him to let her go, to save himself. He tried to comfort her, but she couldn’t take it anymore. He has to know the truth. I hope that you see right through my walls I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling She watches as he learns about her, the truth. Now you see? She says. Now you see why I can’t be with you? With anyone? '' '''I'll never let a love get so close You put your arms around me and I'm home' Instead he does the unexpected. We’ll face it together, he says. It’s doesn’t matter. None of it does. I don’t care what happened in the past. The future is what matters, and it’s going to be okay. '' '''I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth And I've never opened up' The first time. This was the first time anyone had known the truth- who she is, and what she’s done. She’s always hidden beneath the air of indifference, of not caring. I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go Now it was different. She’s not afraid, not anymore. They had each other, and the world could end as long as they were together. I hope that you see right through my walls I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling Oh yes, she’s fallen. Falling, but always caught by her favorite person in the world. Her one true love. I'll never let a love get so close You put your arms around me and I'm home Without the secret she had been hiding for years stuffed away deep inside her, she could enjoy life. She could enjoy him. She loves him, and he loves her. She knows it’s true, and it always will be, no matter what comes their way. Love is all you need, in the form of the arms of the person you love. You put your arms around me and I'm home Category:LittleLoric Category:Wally West Category:Artemis Crock